


Danganronpa SmutShots

by Zafty



Category: DRV3
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafty/pseuds/Zafty
Summary: Basically just a bunch of people from Danganronpa having sex, nothing much.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44
Collections: No.6 Fics





	1. Requests!

Please request smut shots! I’ll do any character! But I will not do the warriors of hope.  
Here is some more things I will not do.

-rape smutshots  
-piss kinks(sorry)  
\- abusive smutshots  
-child smutshots  
-public (I will do semi public, such as in a bathroom.)  
-family x family

Please give me requests as fast as you can! The first chapter will be Miu x Kaede so be ready for that!


	2. Kiibo x kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys got in the car, Kiibo, and kokichi.  
> They just got done watching a movie for their 3rd anniversary. They are currently in the car getting to go home but let's just say that doesn't happen   
> (I'll try and make this 800-2000 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me tips!

——————  
Kiibo threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth, making a crunch noise as he bit down on the toasted corn. "That movie was kinda shitty to me, the noise effects were gross like, BLAHH sqUhdehshhhh, it sounded like Mac and cheese." kiibo laughed at kokichis statement, chocking a bit on the popcorn he still currently had in his mouth.   
"Yeah I guess you are right! But it was still gory though..." Kiibo shivered at the thought of blood splattered everywhere.  
"Nah, I think your just a wuss! Nishshi.." kokichi put a finger up to his mouth, doing his signature laugh. Kiibo looked at kokichi, offended like he had made a robophobic comment. A dark shade of red covered the slightly taller males face. "I-I am not a wuss! I just don't like blood!" Then white haired boy stuttered out. "Yes you are! Hahaha! Your afraid of blood!" Kokichi said, in a teasing tone. He started to poke kiibos face mocking him.  
"I am not!" "Yes you are!" "Not!" "Are!" "NOT." "AR-" kiibo grabbed both of kokichis hands my the wrists and claimed over kokichi to stop him from poking him, (this ruins the mood but I said him so many times I'm sorry.) in the process, putting his knee up to kokichis area by accident. "Ngh-" "I AM NO-" Kiibo stopped himself from talking after noticing what noise kokichi just made ,Both of the boys faces were bright red at this point. The car was dead silent. Both just staring at each other ,embarrassed, of the noise kokichi just made.  
"K-k-kokichi did you just moa-?" "NOPE. YOU DIDNT HEAR ME." Kokichi yelled out. Kiibo was surprised to see the normally, loud, self confident leader like this. Kiibo quickly got off of the purple haired boy and sat back down in the drivers seat. "......" ".........." 

⚠️⚠️THIS IS WHERE THE "SMUT "STARTS⚠️⚠️

"I-I am so s-sorry kokichi I- didn't m-mean too!! I was just tr-trying to get you to sto-stop poking me I-I rally wa-!" Kiibo felt a sudden weight on his lap. He looked up and saw kokichi sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. "H-huh?!? K-kokichi?" The boy had a weird look on his face, almost like he was excited. Kiibo suddenly felt pleasure in his lower area. He groaned a bit at the foreign sensation. "You did that on purpose didnt you? Nishshi kiibos s-such a perv!" Kiibo then noticed what kokichi was doing. He was grinding down on kiibos bulge. "K-kokichi we are in the car!.." He grunted, trying to make as little noise as possible. Kokichi got closer to kiibos face and started to grind harder into kiibos slightly hard dick. "That doesn't matter, we can role up the shades so no one can see.~" Kokichi let out a soft, quite, moan as he felt the white haired boys cock against his. Kiibo blushed harder at the small boy's statement. "K-kokichi I-I..." kiibo let out a sigh. "F-fine.." kokichi grinned at the word. He quickly pressed the button and watched as the blinds came up over the windows. He quickly attacked kiibo with a passionate kiss. Kokichi quickly shoved his tongue into kiibos mouth, making him gasp.  
"K-kokichi!" Kiibo's words were muffled due to his mouth being full. He tried to fight kokichi to get in control, after a while kiibo pulled kokichi's hair, making him give into the white haired male . "Mhm!~" kokichi grabbed his lovers wrists, lifting them up to his chest, telling the slightly taller boy it was okay to touch him. Kiibo,embarrassed, moved his hands under kokichis shirt, slowly lifting it up. The purple boy loved the feeling of his lovers, cold, yet soft hands crawling on his skin. He got lost in the the touch of his lover easily, his thoughts over taking him. Mid thought he was cut off by the feeling of kiibo rubbing his nipples. Kokichi moaned once he felt his nipples being rubbed with the other boys thumbs. "Ngh~.." Kokichi wasn't quite moaning anymore. It was more like little whimpers between a breathes. Kiibo broke the kiss, his faces was flushed, you could obviously tell he was embarrassed. He lowered himself so that he was face to face with kokichis chest. "I-is th-this okay?" Kokichi just gave him a simple nod. Kiibo bit down on the small boys nipple, making him hold is breath. Kiibo started to suck on one nipple while rubbing the other, kokichi seemed to be enjoying this so he continued for a while until kokichi spoke up. "C-can we please do more?.." kiibo rested his chin on the pale skin in front of him. "W-what do you mean?" "I mean you going inside kiibo." Kiibo was surprised on how blunt kokichi was while saying that. He let out a sigh and agreed "We can do that." Kokichi quickly took off his pants and threw them onto the back seat. Kokichi sat onto his boyfriends lap, adjusting himself a bit making his boyfriend groan. He put a hand on his lovers bugle, "may I? Nihehe~~" Kiibo mobbed and watched as the purple haired boy took off his underwear. He took in a deep breathe as he felt the cold air hit his dick. "Can I put it in?" Kokichi asked. "M-hm.. Y-yeah you can." Kokichi lined himself up with kiibos cock, pushing the tip in slightly, making them both groan. Quickly he sat down fully on kiibos lap, making him moan out in pleasure and pain. "Are you okay kokichi?" "Y-yeah i a-am.." he lifted himself all the way back up, making kiibo confused before he slammed back down. "NGH!~." Kokichi started to ride kiibos dick. To kiibo's surprise, Kokichi was very vocal, not caring if anyone heard them. Kiibo started to do matching thrusts with kokichis bouncing. "Holy shit holy shit holy shit.. Ngh~.." Kokichi was whispering cuss words, most likely because he noticed how loud he was actually being. Kiibo decided to do something bold for once, he grabbed onto kokichis dick and started to give him a hand job, making him moan louder. "K-Kiibo Jesus Christ!~ Ha.. Ha.. Ngh..." Kokichi started to bounce faster so that he could reach his climax, with a final moan, they both came. "K-KIIBO!!~". they both were breathing heavily after their climax. They sat there for a while , taking in what just happened and what they had done together. " well that was fun wasnt it!" Kiibo let out a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first smut so please feel free to say what I need to work on!


End file.
